Tu ne parviendras jamais à les séparer
by Idril Silimaure
Summary: Malgré leurs défauts et leur comportement juvénile, Dís ne peut pas s'empêcher de les scruter sans cesse dès qu'elle les a sous ses yeux protecteurs. Mais le rapprochement soudain de ses fils l'inquiète : leur relation si proche et complice n'est-elle pas malsaine ? Fili x Kili


:

Mot à utiliser : Empoté / Sinistre / Bistrot / Vague(s) / Coffre / Lointain / Etoile(s) dorée(s) / Mue(te) / Symbolique / Escorter.

Les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien... Seul le OC est de moi (et encore...)

Ce OS à été écrit pour un concours.

Personnages principaux : Dís & Fíli

Personnages secondaires : Kíli & Thorin

Genres : Famille / Drame / Tragédie / Romance (?)

ALERTE : Présence de sous-entendus d'ordre incestueux. Vous n'aimez pas les "relations" HxH et entre frères, ne lisez pas ! (Mais très soft !)

**TU NE PARVIENDRAS JAMAIS A LES SÉPARER**

**Année 2864, Troisième Age**

Lorsque Dís, ô fille du roi, autrefois régnant sous la montagne d'Erebor, poussa un cri de douleur, nulle personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Si toutefois il y avait eu quelqu'un, elle l'aurait dénigré sur place et s'en serait allée seule en dehors de sa chambre. Une main protectrice sur son ventre bien arrondi, elle se mit alors en marche, non sans difficulté, vers la sortie de la pièce aux murs de pierre.

Le pas lourd et traînant la fatiguait plus que de raison, et ses souffles rauques raisonnaient bien malgré elle dans le long couloir **sinistre** qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre.

— Il n'était point prévu pour aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle alors, de fines gouttelettes coulant le long de son visage, s'insinuant pour finir dans sa barbe noire.

Son deuxième fils n'était prévu que pour dans quelques semaines encore, et le voici qui voulait déjà montrer le bout de son nez ! Quelle ironie, surtout quand il était dit que les nains de ce monde avait une endurance tenace aux douleurs qu'on pouvait leur infliger. Dís aurait ri au nez du premier malvenu venant à traiter les personnes de son espèce de "faibles", mais elle devait avouer qu'en cet instant, son endurance était de courte mise.

Sa longue robe claire - qu'elle ne portait que lorsqu'elle était enceinte pour se sentir plus à l'aise - la faisait traîner encore plus et elle peinait à cet instant de ne pas voir quelqu'un. Malgré sa colère du début, elle regrettait au final de ne pas croiser une quelconque aide.

A bout de force, elle gémissait des paroles incompréhensibles telles que "Où est-ce...?", "Qu'il vienne...". Les jambes tremblantes, elle n'avait pas prévu cette réaction, et tomba sur les dalles de pierre froides.

oOo

Les yeux mi-clos, la douleur s'estompait à mesure que l'air lui revenait dans les poumons. Malgré la fatigue, elle se sentait encerclée de personnes, toutes chuchotant à ses côtés. Ne trouvant plus la force de faire quoique ce soit, elle attendait, un moment mais sûrement, que quelqu'un daigne enfin lui montrer son enfant. Elle le savait, il était là, quelque part, non loin d'elle. Son accouchement s'était déroulé sous ses cris et ses complaintes, appelant sans cesse qu'on vienne à la soulager.

Soudain, comme prise d'une évidence prenante, elle ouvrit ses yeux sombres en grand, sous les regards éberlués des autres.

— Dame Dís, commença alors à chuchoter un homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Balín.

Le vieux nain la sondait avec indulgence et bienveillance, un fin sourire ornant ses lèvres, quelque peu dissimulées sous son abondante barbe blanche. Son vêtement de velours rouge sombre lui donnait un aspect d'être sage, et ce ne fut que par cette couleur qu'elle le reconnut également.

Après l'avoir regardé, les yeux voilés, elle avait voulu se redresser, mais une main forte l'en empêcha. Sa tête bascula donc vers l'arrière, non sans qu'elle n'échappe un gémissement de sa bouche.

— Mieux vaut que vous restiez couchée, Dame Dís, retentit alors une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Dwalín, le frère cadet de Balín.

— Je puis me redresser sans vos conseils mon cher, décréta-t-elle, non sans tenter de se redresser.

— Thorin, votre frère, nous a demandé de garder un œil sur vous.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, où était-il ?

— Il s'en est allé aux forges. Sans vouloir vous inquiéter, vos cris lui ont, comme il dirait, amené le tournis, répondit Balín à la question silencieuse de la jeune naine. Je pense plutôt qu'il parlait du fait que vos hurlements répétés lui faisaient mal au creux de l'estomac. Ne lui en voulez pas...

Bien sûr qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle croyait même le comprendre. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'une tornade blonde se rua sur elle.

— Mère ! Quand arrive-t-il ?! Quand, quand ? questionna à plusieurs reprises son fils aîné.

— Fíli... dit Balín, autoritaire. Ta mère a besoin de repos, et ton petit frère ne devrait pas tarder à être ramené auprès d'elle.

Dís sourit doucement à son fils, accroché à elle, la mine boudeuse. Elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, attendant qu'on vienne lui apporter ce qu'elle avait eu pendant des mois en elle.

Elle ne l'avait même pas encore vu, qu'elle savait l'aimer déjà d'un amour très fort. Cela avait été aussi le cas avec Fíli, mais dans des circonstances plus secrètes. Jamais une naine, notamment de sang royal, n'avait accouché avec autant de monde autour d'elle. Cette fois-ci, elle se doutait que la venue avancée de son fils avait joué un rôle dans le déroulement de son accouchement. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se préparer !

Ce fut alors qu'un cri retentit au loin. Ça y était, il allait enfin être dans ses bras. Ce fut faiblement, mais sûrement, qu'elle sourit. Ce sourire dont seules les mères avaient le secret, et qu'elle, Dís, ne daignait faire que lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils aîné, ou là, par conséquent, avec son cadet.

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte pour laisser entrer, en plus d'une naine tenant dans ses bras une petite chose enveloppée d'un drap blanc, un courant d'air frais, Dís poussa un profond soupir, non pas d'ennui ou autres comme nous pourrions le penser, mais de soulagement. Lorsque Balín, Dwalín et les autres nains, restés silencieux depuis son réveil, se décalèrent pour laisser la naine et le nourrisson passer, Dís leva immédiatement ses bras vers ce qu'elle attendait le plus. Les pleurs du nourrisson ne s'étaient pas estompés, ce qui poussa Fíli à plaquer ses deux mains sur ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'il fut mis dans ses bras, ses yeux ne quittèrent plus le visage de son fils. Les pleurs du petit s'étaient incroyablement atténués jusqu'à ne plus être présents. Il semblait que le bébé eut reconnu sa mère, ses bras réconfortants le maintenant avec fermeté. Elle trouvait qu'en cet instant, il était la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arrivée cette année. Le regardant attentivement, elle perçut une touffe de cheveux foncés, contrastant avec ceux que Fíli avaient eu à la naissance et qu'il traînait toujours aujourd'hui. Ses petits yeux fermés ne lui permettaient pas d'identifier encore leur couleur, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient aussi foncés que ses cheveux, différents une fois de plus avec ceux lapis-lazuli de son fils aîné.

— Il est vraiment étrange, mère... commença par dire Fíli, les yeux rivés sur son petit frère, une mine d'incompréhension sur le visage. Il est tout rouge et a le visage froissé.

Dís ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à cette remarque. C'était la première fois, après tout, que Fíli voyait un bébé dès sa venue au monde et d'aussi près. Mais devant le sourire de celui-ci, elle savait qu'il acceptait son petit frère

Retournant à sa contemplation, elle se sentit soudainement emplie de fierté et d'amour inconditionnels. Elle savait d'avance qu'il serait fort au combat, comme tout bon nain de la famille de la lignée des Durin. Elle ne doutait guère que ses fils feraient sa fierté, mais également celle de leur oncle. Et dire qu'il charriait sa sœur en lui affirmant haut et fort qu'elle donnerait naissance à une fille ! Voilà qui le remettrait un peu en place, même si le fait d'avoir eu une fille ne l'aurait point dérangée, loin de là.

Les personnes autour d'elle, toujours en retrait, laissant la mère et ses fils ensemble, avaient le regard fixé sur le nouveau venu dans la famille royale. Balín avait un sourire bien ancré sur le visage et hochait la tête en signe de félicitations, quant à son frère, les bras croisés, il ne cessait de marmonner "Encore un petit qui sera prometteur !". Les autres parlaient entre eux, félicitant doucement la naine, d'autres pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Elle n'avait cependant pas laissé une larme couler. Non pas que les émotions soient absentes, bien au contraire, mais elle était tellement heureuse de voir enfin son fils que larmes de joie ou autres avaient été mises aux oubliettes. Même lors de l'accouchement, elle n'avait pas pleuré. La douleur, pourtant fulgurante et prenante, lui avait arraché nous ne savions exactement combien de plaintes et de cris... que beaucoup pensaient qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le choc. Dû à sa force de naine des montagnes, elle avait failli broyer la main de Balín, qui à ce moment, avait tenu le rôle qu'aurait dû tenir le père des petits ou au moins le frère aîné de la souffrante en question. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte et n'avait toujours pas tenté de s'excuser. D'ailleurs, cela avait été vite oublié ! La joie de cette nouvelle naissance avait pris la place dans tous les esprits.

— Lui avez-vous trouvé un nom, Dame Dís ? questionna Dwalín, après s'être rapproché du lit ou ladite Dame se reposait.

— Oui... souffla-t-elle. Il se nommera Kíli... Oui, continua-t-elle, en caressant lentement la tête du nouveau-né, Kíli sera son nom.

Tout le monde sembla consentir à appeler ce bébé par ce prénom, car tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Seul Fíli semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper, sa main juvénile tenant celle de son frère cadet, en signe de lien. Il le protégerait, Dís le savait.

Désormais, elle ne voulait qu'une chose ; montrer son deuxième fils à son frère.

oOo

**Vers 2900, Troisième Age**

Il faisait déjà nuit noire en dehors des demeures naines, surplombant une immense montagne aux aspects majestueux, appelée la montagne Bleue. Dís, occupée et chargée du repas, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'horloge en bois, acheminée au creux de la pierre de son habitat. Ses deux fils vivaient encore sous son toit et voilà qu'ils allaient encore rentrer tard ! Elle avait pourtant été claire.

— Je vous veux pour le souper. Et aucun retard ne sera toléré au risque de ne pas manger ce soir !

Elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle voulait. Malgré son caractère fort bien prononcé, ses deux sacripants ne cessaient de lui faire tourner la tête. Fíli et Kíli, car c'étaient bien eux, étaient inséparables. Toujours l'un collé à l'autre. Si une personne venait à croiser l'un des deux, il verrait traîner non loin le frère. Dís ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffler d'exaspération lorsque l'un ou l'autre voulait faire telle chose et pas l'autre et tout ce qui pouvait bien s'ensuivre ! A ses yeux, ils n'étaient que des enfants après tout, et pas n'importent lesquels ! Il s'agissait des siens.

Elle fut en revanche bien vite coupée dans ses pensées et idées lorsqu'elle entendit une porte, sans doute celle de l'entrée, et des bruits de rires qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Sa cuillère en bois bien tenue dans la main, elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elle finirait bientôt sur le visage d'un de ses fils, lequel ? Seule la trajectoire qu'elle prendrait au hasard le lui ferait savoir.

Attendant patiemment que l'un des deux pointe le bout de son nez, elle s'attendait à toutes choses, sauf à ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine en même temps. Les visages rougis et les yeux pétillants, Fíli et Kíli étaient tout... sauf sobres.

— Où avez-vous encore été batifoler tous les deux ? questionna-t-elle, trop calmement pour qu'on ne la soupçonne d'exploser.

— Techniquement nous devions être dans les mines, accompagnés de notre cher oncle, commença celui qui détenait une crinière blonde tressée à certains endroits.

— Mais après y avoir été, notre dure journée de labeur nous aura fait aller dans ce qui s'appelle être... Fíli, aide-moi sur ce coup, j'ai oublié... demanda le brun aux cheveux longs mal coiffés - du moins c'était ce que sa mère pensait.

L'un et l'autre se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous, cherchant à ne pas tomber, tant l'équilibre leur manquait. Dís dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas les frapper avec sa cuillère en bois.

— Je crois que dans le parlé courant, ils nomment ça un " **bistrot***"... Très peu connu, étant donné que le mot exact et plus approprié est "taverne"...

C'était décidé, ils allaient se retrouver dans de beaux draps quand ils auraient décuvé de leur trop plein de bière. Blonde, brune, blanche ou rousse... Qu'importe, ils ne l'avaient pas écoutée et ça allait barder.

— Et nous n'avons malheureusement... rien à dire... euh, continua toutefois Kíli sous le regard froid de sa mère. Pour notre défense... finit-il alors par dire, baissant la tête, un hoquet l'ayant pris.

Fíli, quant à lui, trouvait plus intéressant de regarder ses bottes en cuir malmenées, plutôt que d'affronter le regard persistant de leur mère. Regard qui, d'ailleurs, lui avait bien, malgré lui, toujours fait baisser la tête.

Dís, dans un souffle, ferma les yeux. Que pouvait-elle bien leur dire ? Ils auraient sans aucun doute oublié ce qu'elle le leur aurait hurlé, les injuriant d'incapables et tout ce qui allait avec. Mais elle était une mère aimante et très souvent compatissante avant tout. Les mains sur ses hanches, elle leur fit signe qu'elle ne leur en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Si son frère Thorin avait été présent, il aurait secoué la tête d'exaspération. Malheureusement, Dís était connue pour ne jamais aller plus loin que les mauvais regards envers ses deux fils, quand ces derniers faisaient une bêtise, et cela n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui.

Malgré l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce, Fíli et Kíli arborèrent un grand sourire, collé sur leur visage avant de se regarder et d'éclater de nouveau de rire. Cela eut malheureusement effet de les faire tous les deux basculer vers l'arrière et de tomber lourdement sur le sol de pierre, se lançant la balle des "C'est toi qui a fait ça !", "Non, c'est toi !".

Dís tapa dans ses mains en regardant vers le haut ; décidément, ses fils étaient de vrais **empotés**.

oOo

**Vers 2935, Troisième Age**

Les seules choses qui pouvaient mettre mal à l'aise Dís, c'étaient incontestablement les questions que Kíli avait tendance à poser. Il n'était pas rare que son côté curieux le pousse à poser toutes sortes de choses, qu'elles soient idiotes, déplacées ou bien encore incongrues. Sa mère avait toujours fait en sorte de pouvoir y répondre avec le plus de sérieux possible, mais il n'était pas rare qu'elle ricane, amenant son fils cadet à la fixer avec incompréhension.

Fíli, de caractère plus sage et plus discret, souriait devant le comportement de son frère, non sans le couver d'un regard tendre et protecteur. Il fallait qu'il fasse avec, il aimait d'un amour fraternel son jeune frère. Par moment, Dís trouvait ce rapprochement trop encombrant, trop étrange pour deux personnes de même sang. Thorin lui avait ri au nez, lui rappelant comment ils étaient avec leur frère Frerin, mort depuis longtemps au combat, durant la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Le souvenir de son deuxième aîné lui avait enserré le cœur.

Mais pour en revenir aux deux frères, cette aptitude qu'avait donc Kíli à poser des questions embarrassantes avait été encore démontrée un soir, lors d'un repas en compagnie de son oncle, sa mère, bien évidemment son frère, mais également de Balín, Dwalín et exceptionnellement de Gloín qui ne se privait jamais d'un bon repas offert par la naine.

— Mère, une chose me dérange depuis déjà plusieurs années, commença alors par dire Kíli, ses cheveux longs et bruns encadrant son visage juvénile. Jamais vous n'avez mentionné notre père... Il y a des choses qui, je pense, doivent être éclairées.

Dís laissa brutalement tomber sa cuillère. Fíli, alors toujours assis près de lui, posa une main sur son bras, lui intimant du regard qu'il n'aurait jamais dû aborder pareil sujet, surtout à table et accompagné de si nombreuses personnes. Thorin, d'une voix grave, les yeux sombres le fixant, répondit à sa question :

— Ton père n'a pu tenir son rôle, car peu avant ta naissance, il mourut face aux orques, tenant l'entrée de la Moria.

Kíli ne le lâchait, à ce moment, pas des yeux. Dís paraissait toujours dans un état second, les yeux semblant au loin, dans le **vague**. Les trois invités semblaient silencieux, ne voulant interrompre cette nouvelle tragique qu'apprenait le fils cadet de la seule naine présente dans la tablée. Seul Fíli, qui était également resté silencieux depuis la nouvelle, se permit d'ouvrir la bouche et de prendre la parole avec un sérieux qui n'était pas inconnu de tous :

— Une question m'a toujours turlupiné dans mon esprit, mon oncle... Comment se fait-il qu'il eut été tué là-bas, alors que la bataille devant les portes de la Moria avait été déjà tentée... Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'une quelconque autre tuerie devant ces mines...

— Question très pertinente. Mais ton père n'était pas du genre à laisser les choses aller doucement. Sans nous prévenir, il partit avec une troupe qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Malheureusement, ils étaient trop peu nombreux et furent tous tués. Nous en avons donc déduit qu'il n'était plus aussi, bien qu'on n'eût jamais retrouvé son corps.

— Mais comment diable avez-vous pu être au courant de cela, surtout si jamais personne n'est revenu ? demanda Kíli, les yeux brillant sous les lueurs que produisaient les bougies.

— Nous savions, de sources sûres, que votre père avait pour idée de reconquérir la Moria, sans demander notre consentement. Nous avions déjà perdu, depuis bien longtemps, bien même avant la naissance de ton frère, Erebor... Pour lui, il était impossible d'y retourner, à moins qu'un miracle ne se produise, ce qui n'était point le cas évidemment. Il avait donc dans l'idée que la Moria était plus à portée de main. Il était trop tard lorsque nous apprîmes ses intentions... Nous savions d'avance qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

L'atmosphère était tendue, chacun sombrant dans de **lointains** souvenirs, revenus faire surface. Kíli n'avait donc jamais connu son père et ne le connaîtrait jamais. Fíli, né en 2859 du Troisième Age, n'avait que cinq ans la dernière fois qu'il le vit. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait de lui était la robustesse que son père détenait et sa voix rocailleuse. Il se rappelait également, étant petit, jouer sans cesse avec sa longue barbe blonde, chose qu'il tentait de reproduire en grandissant.

**Muet** et aussi rigide qu'un piquet, il ne s'attendit pas à sentir sur sa jambe une main. Et pas n'importe laquelle, car il s'agissait de celle de son frère. Après être sorti de sa léthargie passagère, Fíli posa alors la main sur la sienne en signe d'apaisement. Personne ne remarqua ces gestes tendres qui, pour les deux concernés, n'étaient bourrés que d'innocence et de fraternité. Ils ne savaient pas qu'à ce moment-là, une toute autre chose allait encore plus les rapprocher. Dís n'était pas préparée au pire...

oOo

**2938, Troisième Age**

Lorsque Thorin Écu-de-Chêne en eut fini avec son neveu, fils aîné de sa jeune sœur, il prit soin de ranger sa hache dans un coin du mur de pierre le plus proche.

— Relève-toi voyons ! s'écria-t-il alors.

Fíli, une lèvre fendue, fixait son oncle d'un regard noir. Il s'était encore fait surprendre et le résultat n'avait pas été fameux. Ses vêtements étaient poussiéreux et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient pires que d'habitude, emmêlés et sales. Sur le moment il se sentait faible... Et dire que Thorin le voyait comme son successeur sur le trône, si trône il y avait.

— Tu dois être plus agressif, Fíli, reprit alors Thorin. C'est à la limite... C'est à peine si tu parviens à me faire mal ne serait-ce qu'avec tes poings. De plus, pense à utiliser l'un ou l'autre, l'épée ou les mains, mais pas les deux.

— Oui, mon oncle, marmonna dans sa barbe un Fíli agacé.

Thorin le fixait d'un regard indulgent. Après tout, il considérait ses neveux un peu comme les fils qu'il risquait de ne jamais avoir. Il voyait en son neveu son digne successeur. Le projet de reconquérir la Montagne Solitaire était bien présent, et si elle venait à être reprise d'entre les griffes de cette infamie de Smaug, il savait d'avance qu'il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour le remplacer le jour où il partirait. Mais ça, ses neveux ne le savaient pas. Il se préoccupait souvent plus de l'éducation et de l'entrainement de Fíli au détriment de Kíli, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. N'était-il pas de sa lignée lui aussi ? Mais jamais un des deux frères n'avait abordé le sujet concernant leur oncle. Kíli craignait une dispute avec son aîné et celui-ci redoutait les crises de jalousie du cadet.

— Je te laisse tranquille pour le reste de la journée, l'informa Thorin, prenant la direction de la sortie, ses pas résonnant dans la salle d'entrainement, aménagée comme ils avaient pu dans un coin reculé de la montagne bleue dans laquelle ils avaient élu domicile pour un petit temps.

— Très bien, je m'en vais donc rejoindre mon frère, souffla Fíli, rangeant ses deux épées argentées sur son dos.

Il avait dit cela plus pour lui même que pour répondre à son oncle. Kíli ne devait pas être loin. Il lui arrivait souvent de rester près d'eux, à les regarder se battre. Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune nain aux cheveux foncés ne semblait pas vouloir les déranger dans leur entrainement.

Ce fut le pas rapide et les gestes rageurs qu'il quitta à son tour la pièce à la recherche de la seule personne qu'il voulait voir : son frère. Son comportement aurait pu paraître exagéré, mais une colère soudaine l'avait pris. Traversant les nombreux tunnels tonitruants et faiblement éclairés, il ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre aux nains qu'il croisait, les ignorant totalement. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ? Cette question se rependait comme une traînée de poudre au sein des nains de la montagne.

Sans se soucier de ce que pourraient bien raconter les autres, Fíli n'avait même pas besoin de demander où pouvait bien se trouver actuellement son frère, il en avait l'idée depuis le début. Mais alors qu'il allait tourner dans un angle, il faillit percuter de plein fouet la seule femme qui comptait à ses yeux : sa mère. Il s'excusa rapidement, bredouillant des paroles que Dís ne comprenait même pas. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, mais il resta silencieux, continuant de marcher. Elle savait que plus tard, elle aurait une discussion avec son fils. Il était rare que Fíli soit dans cet état, mais quand il l'était, mieux valait ne pas l'importuner.

Lorsque Fíli arriva à destination, il souffla fortement avant d'ouvrir la porte qui menait à ce qui semblait être une chambre. Tout aussi sobre et faite de roche, comme le reste des couloirs et de leur demeure.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, mon frère ? posa une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine comme étant celle de Kíli.

Celui-ci, assis sur un tabouret en bois, prenait soin d'astiquer son arc. Son carquois posé non loin, transportait un bon nombre de flèches, prêtes à aller à la rencontre de leur prochaine victime. Son arme de prédilection était sans conteste l'arc. Il se démenait bien avec une épée, mais son habileté et sa justesse lui prodiguaient plus de résultats avec son arme à flèches. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenir sa longue épée à portée de main. Fíli, de par sa force brute et l'acharnement dont il faisait souvent preuve devant ses ennemis, était plus à l'aise avec ses deux longues et lourdes épées, forgées bien entendu par sa race. Il avait également des couteaux de chasse et un marteau de guerre sur lui lorsqu'il allait s'entraîner.

Si les frères n'utilisaient pas le même mode de combat, il n'empêchait pas qu'ils savaient se battre seuls ou à deux, malgré le peu d'entrainement auquel avait droit le plus jeune.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à l'entrainement ? questionna platement le nain à la crinière blonde.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais venu si c'était pour me tourner les pouces, répliqua avec étonnement le cadet, arrêtant son mouvement répétitif sur son arc.

— Tu aurais quand même pu venir, voir et apprendre... jugea-t-il bon de dire, tout en contenant le plus possible la rage qui montait en lui.

Il n'y pouvait rien, sa colère lui était toute justifiée, du moins de son point de vue. Il aimait lorsque son petit frère le regardait, le scrutait, l'analysait, lorsque lui, Fíli, se mouvait pour parer ou attaquer leur oncle par la seule force de ses bras et de ses poings. Pour lui, seul son frère avait le droit à un tel spectacle. Il avait besoin de le savoir à côté, comme deux frères se partageant tout.

Fíli s'était calé au mur, près de son frère, les bras croisés. Il se contentait de le fixer, un regard perçant et insistant sur lui. Quiconque aurait été fixé par ce regard se serait senti rougir ou mal à l'aise, mais il n'en était rien. Kíli avait pour habitude d'être sondé par son frère avec autant de possessivité. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé le pourquoi de ces regards, mais une part en lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ces "gestes" visuels qu'avait son aîné à son intention. Depuis petit son frère avait toujours eu les yeux portés sur lui de telle manière qu'il se sente liés. Il n'aurait su dire et expliquer pourquoi Fíli et lui étaient aussi proches, la seule réponse était "c'est comme ça et pas autrement". Si l'un n'allait pas bien, l'autre se portait garant pour lui remonter le moral et vice versa. C'était comme si les gestes qu'ils avaient entre eux étaient **symboliques **avec chacun sa signification et son importance. Une tape amicale dans le dos, une accolade, un enlacement fraternel après un petit combat en dehors des montagnes, quand excursion il y avait et que leur oncle leur autorisait de sortir.

— Thorin et toi vous en sortez très bien sans ma présence, Fíli, débita le nain, posant son arc sur une table, s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce.

— Ne crois pas que tu peux y échapper ! cria l'aîné qui avait entrepris de se décoller du mur sur lequel il reposait, pour attraper violemment le bras de son frère. Si je te demande de venir dès que je pars m'entraîner c'est pour que tu puisses voir et analyser. Si Thorin, notre oncle, ne daigne pas t'enseigner l'art du combat, alors je m'engage à t'apprendre.

Kíli resta dubitatif devant ses paroles. Lui, lui apprendre ? De plus, son bras prisonnier de son frère commençait à lui faire mal. Etait-il devenu fou ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de discussions véhémentes avec son frère, mais jamais encore il ne lui avait pris aussi violemment le bras. Il avait donc mis ça sous le coup de la colère, mais il n'était pas dupe... Son frère avait un réel problème et il se doutait que c'était lié à lui.

— Excuse-moi, dit alors Fíli, se rendant enfin compte de son erreur. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal...

— Ce n'est rien, répondit le cadet, s'éloignant d'un pas.

— Juste... réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.

Mais réfléchir à quoi ? Kíli ne savait pas ce qu'avait son frère. Il allait pour lui parler franchement, mais devant le regard impassible de Fíli, il dut repousser la discussion à plus tard. Il se contentait donc d'un simple hochement de tête, les yeux baissés vers les dalles de pierre froides. Son frère eut un petit sourire sans réel sentiment avant de taper sur son dos et de tourner les talons vers la sortie. Lorsque le plus jeune vit la porte se refermer derrière son frère, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. Diable, que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?

oOo

[align=justify]Passèrent les jours, les semaines, puis les mois... La relation entre les deux frères ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle avait pu être avant. Ils n'en restaient pas moins proches, mais les discussions entre eux ne volaient plus aussi haut qu'auparavant. C'était limite s'ils ne se contentaient pas de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Dís et Thorin avaient remarqué ce changement soudain dans la vie des deux frères, mais aucun ne tentait d'en savoir plus. Après tout, ils étaient assez grands pour se prendre en main seuls sans avoir besoin d'un arbitre pour résoudre leurs problèmes. Car problème il y avait. Fíli, malgré son air faignant le contraire, ne cessait de coller son frère où qu'il aille. Celui-ci avait aussi eu la méchante manie de ne rien dire et de laisser son aîné faire.

Tous deux ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais leur comportement avait eu pour effet d'inquiéter leur mère.

— Il faut que je sache ce qu'il leur arrive à ces deux-là... Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes quant à leur relation plus... qu'ambiguë... avait un jour avoué Dís à son frère aîné.

Thorin n'avait rien répliqué, mais il ne pouvait qu'être du même avis que sa jeune sœur. Après tout, elle était leur mère et les connaissait !

— Peut-être faudrait-il trouver un moyen pour que Fíli se détache un peu plus de son frère ?... continua de déblatérer la naine. C'est sans doute lui qui est le plus étrange...

— Ils sont frères, dois-je te le rappeler ? demanda soudainement Thorin, d'une voix grave. Ils n'ont pas eu de père et je ne suis peut-être pas un bon exemple...

— Ne dis pas ça, mon frère, coupa Dís. Tu as toujours été là pour eux ! Je t'en serai d'ailleurs à jamais reconnaissante.

— Alors cesse donc de t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Tu connais tes fils ? Ils sont imprévisibles et ont toujours été proches. Ne leur en veux pas de privilégier leur relation plutôt que de se confier à nous.

Dís n'eut d'autre solution que de hocher la tête, résignée. Quand quelqu'un ouvrirait-t-il assez grands les yeux pour remarquer que leur relation était tout sauf saine ? Mais bientôt, une nouvelle tomberait au sein de leur famille, pour le plus grand bonheur de Dís.

Rares étaient les naines dans ce monde dominé par les hommes, mais lorsqu'une était dans les parages, bon nombre d'hommes ne cessait de séduire la rare présence féminine. Les nains se mariaient très peu, privilégiant les guerres à la vie conjugale. Il n'était donc guère étonnant que la race s'amoindrisse au fil des années. Bien que leur durée de vie atteignait très souvent les deux-cent-cinquante ans et plus, très peu étaient les mariages célébrés. Après tout, les nains se mariaient rarement avant leur quatre-vingt-dix ans et rares étaient les enfants naissant avant les cent ans du père. Mais Dís, aux dépens de ses fils, trouverait moyen d'éloigner les deux frères, d'une manière assez sournoise.

— Sa barbe est aussi longue que celle de mère, murmura alors, dans un grondement, Fíli, les bras croisés.

Kíli avait remarqué ce léger changement chez son frère. Lors d'un repas donné en l'honneur d'une naissance chez l'un des leurs, Fíli et Kíli avaient été obligés d'être présents, sous ordre de leur mère. Après tout, les naissances étaient tellement rares chez eux qu'il fallait fêter ça dignement !

— De plus, ajouta-t-elle, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

Qui pouvait-être cette personne que leur mère voulait absolument qu'ils rencontrent ? Se lançant de temps à autres des regards sur le trajet jusqu'à la salle qui battait son plein en boustifaille et boissons alcoolisées - la bière étant à l'honneur ! -, sans oublier les bagarres à mains nues, ils ne remarquèrent pas que leur mère s'était arrêtée devant une personne qui leur semblait totalement inconnue. Les yeux ronds, immobiles tous deux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de détailler ce qui se trouvait devant eux.

— Mes fils, je vous présente Lenkai... La fille d'une de mes plus proches amies que vous connaissez sûrement, Galradrra ?

— En effet, nous l'avons déjà... croisée, tenta d'articuler Kíli, le regard toujours braqué sur la jeune naine qui avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête avec une légère révérence en guise de salut.

Fíli n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, comme absorbé par le visage de la deuxième femme qu'il rencontra de la soirée, la première étant bien évidemment sa mère. Dís était d'ailleurs ravie de la réaction de ses fils, bien que le manque de politesse aurait pu être évité ! Lorsqu'elle sonda le regard de ses fils, elle eut l'agréable surprise de remarquer que son fils aîné était comme obnubilé par la jeune naine, bien plus jeune que lui ! Dans son vêtement masculin vert et ses cheveux noirs, elle lui contrastait parfaitement, lui détenant des cheveux couleur blé, tout vêtu de noir et de marron. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Dís, avant de remarquer ceux de son fils cadet, qui fixait en intervalle Fíli et cette Lenkai.

Il semblait perdu, ne disant aucun mot. Ce fut lorsque Fíli proposa à la jeune naine de le suivre pour aller se rafraîchir qu'elle remarqua que son cadet ne les quittait pas des yeux. Dís n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de jalousie ou d'envie et surtout, si c'était contre son frère ou sur la jeune femme qui était accrochée au bras du nain blond. Une chose était sûre, c'était que leur mère savait d'avance que les deux frères auraient une confrontation bien plus tard.

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Fíli filait le parfait amour, enfin, ça c'était ce que croyait son petit frère. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Kíli ne grommelle des paroles incompréhensibles ou ne regarde avec noirceur la jeune naine. Il ne comprenait absolument pas cette double facette qu'avait son frère aîné. Tantôt il le collait, à la limite de tout lui interdire au risque de se blesser ou de ne pas faire le bon choix... Tantôt il l'ignorait royalement, se contentant de parler des heures ou de se pavaner avec Lenkai.

Cette nouvelle relation avait surpris Thorin au plus haut point. Son aîné de neveu n'avait, semblait-t-il, pas eu dans ses projets de côtoyer une naine, au vu de leur jeune âge à tous les deux... Cette Lenkai n'avait même pas atteint les cinquante ans de vie ! Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien penser son successeur au trône, lorsque bien sûr, ils auraient repris Erebor, toujours en projet de reconquête. Réfléchissant toujours autant, il se demandait si sa soeur n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Elle qui était si inquiète de voir ses fils aussi proches à la limite d'être trop, il n'aurait pas été surpris si elle lui avait avoué avoir poussé Fíli à passer du temps avec la jeune naine. Si c'était le cas, Dís aurait fait une bien belle erreur, ça Thorin le savait. Rien que pour son bonheur, la mère des deux nains essayait de leur ouvrir les yeux.

S'il était sur la même longueur d'onde que sa sœur, celle-ci croyait que Kíli était plus joyeux sans avoir son frère toujours contre lui et content de le voir enfin avec quelqu'un. Et elle penserait que Fíli se résignait bien pour son frère, le laissant respirer. Qu'elle se trompait lourdement.

Mais bien avant que Thorin ne pense tout cela, Dís s'était chargée d'avoir une discussion avec son premier fils. Elle l'avait fait demander à part, histoire qu'elle puisse converser avec lui sans aucun dérangement.

— Cette femme n'est-elle point une agréable compagnie, mon fils ? demanda-t-elle alors, une fois les oreilles indiscrètes au loin.

— Bien sûr, mère, répondit lentement Fíli, l'air méfiant.

— Il serait tellement mieux que tu la voies un peu plus... Sa mère et moi en serions plus que ravies !

Fíli crut mal entendre les propos de sa mère. Celle de Lenkai et la sienne consentaient une relation entre eux ? Jamais !

— Je n'ai pas encore l'âge et la mentalité pour entreprendre ce genre de choses, mère. Elle est encore jeune et moi aussi ! Ne devrions-nous pas attendre encore un peu ? De plus, Kíli ne sera sans doute pas d'accord avec...

— Et en quoi l'avis de ton frère est-il important ? Lorsque tu tomberas fou d'amour pour une femme, quelle qu'elle soit, demanderas-tu consentement à ton frère ? trancha net sa mère, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Bien entendu, comme toujours, reprit le jeune nain. L'avis de mon frère m'est très précieux...

Dís se tut sous ces révélations. Dans la bouche de Fíli, seul le prénom de son cadet était prononcé de manière douce et préservée. Elle devait s'en douter... Il en était plus accro qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

— Mais... peut-être Kíli verra-t-il cette relation d'un bon œil ? Après tout, il semble bien se porter lorsque tu es occupé dans ton coin. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser un peu grandir de son côté ? Ce n'est pas en côtoyant une autre personne que ça va t'éloigner de ton frère... Il le restera toujours.

Dís avait à ce moment-là utilisé une voix douce et compatissante. Elle n'aimait pas amadouer ses fils, mais elle craignait d'en apprendre plus sur leur relation si... spéciale. Fíli, de son côté, semblait en pleine réflexion. Son regard voilé de tristesse lui fit regretter ses paroles... Elle avait été dure avec lui. Après quelques minutes, il relevait son visage vers celui de sa mère, un fin sourire empreint de douleur aux lèvres.

— Si tel est votre souhait, mère, je ne peux qu'y répondre...

— Mon fils... Je fais ça pour ton bien et celui de ton frère... révéla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

— Voyez-vous notre relation proche comme quelque chose de mauvais ? demanda-t-il alors, de but en blanc.

Cette question eut pour effet de faire s'arrêter la naine, alors qu'elle allait pour enlacer tendrement son fils. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre d'interrogations. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à cela ? Rien...

— Je vois... finit-il par dire. Et je vous comprends... Je ferai ce que vous me demandez, mère, mais si par malheur, ça avait pour impact de me faire éloigner de mon petit frère, je n'aurai aucun remord à vous accuser d'être la coupable de tout cela.

— Fíli, je... voulut-elle dire, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

— Je vous aime, mère, et sais que c'est pour notre bien. Mais vous ne serez pas à l'abri de ma colère...

Les bras ballant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi répondre à la tirade de son si précieux fils. Elle aurait dû écouter Thorin, son frère, et ne plus se mêler des affaires qui ne la concernaient pas. Mais bon sang, elle était leur mère !

Ce fut dans un silence lourd que Fíli prit la direction de la sortie, non sans avoir oublié au passage d'embrasser sa si chère mère sur la joue en guise d'au revoir.

oOo

— Je ne te comprends pas, Fíli, murmura une voix grave à son oreille.

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre Lenkai, souffla ledit Fíli, avec un regard lointain.

Tous deux se trouvaient en dehors des longs couloirs de la montagne Bleue, les étoiles dorées dans le ciel brillant au-dessus d'eux. La faible brise leur procurait à tous deux un sentiment de plénitude et pourtant, Fíli ne s'était jamais aussi mal senti qu'en cet instant.

Voilà plus de trois mois qu'il voyait sans cesse la jeune naine au détriment de son frère, qu'il sentait être délaissé. Jamais les deux nains n'avaient aussi peu parlé ensemble. Le plus âgé ne savait pas comment son frère allait réellement, ne le voyant que très rarement. Les quelques fois où il apercevait son cadet, c'était le soir et encore, quand celui-ci n'était pas cloîtré dans sa chambre. Plusieurs fois il voulut frapper à sa porte, voulant lui expliquer son comportement et son éloignement soudain, mais dès que sa main s'apprêtait à toquer contre le bois foncé de la barrière qui les séparait, il se ravisait au dernier moment.

Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, Fíli avait une peur bleue de se retrouver de nouveau devant son frère, bégayant et ne sachant quoi dire. Il craignait de devoir passer devant le regard bourré de reproches et de colère qui ornerait les yeux de Kíli.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer directement, mais cette situation le peinait et le faisait souffrir plus que de raison. L'espace qu'il y avait dorénavant entre eux lui était inconnu ! C'est vrai, allez vous séparer de quelqu'un avec qui vous avez fait les plus belles bêtises de toute votre vie, du moins de ce que vous avez passé. Se séparer soudainement lui avait été fatal et il en faisait les frais.

C'était pour sa mère et rien que pour elle qu'il avait fait le choix de ne plus autant côtoyer Kíli. Mais était-ce la meilleure des solutions ? Il se posait toujours plein de questions. Comment sa mère voyait-elle vraiment leur relation son frère et lui ? Pensait-elle que ce rapprochement trop grand était dangereux ? Pensait-elle qu'ils pouvaient avoir de plus profonds sentiments que... de la fraternité ?

Lui-même dut se poser toutes ces questions. Comment lui voyait-il tout ça ? Après tout, peut-être que sa mère avait raison... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir tout recommencer à zéro et retourner voir son frère.

Dans ses pensées, Fíli n'entendait même pas ce que sa compagne disait.

— Ça fait quelques mois que nous nous fréquentons et jamais tu n'es resté avec ton frère.

Il avait alors tourné la tête vers elle, les yeux ronds. Le mot "frère" était la seule chose qui l'avait interpellé.

— D'après ce qu'on raconte, vous étiez inséparables, continua-t-elle, regardant droit devant elle. Or là, je ne te vois jamais avec lui. C'est étrange... serait-ce à cause de moi ?

Il ne savait quoi répondre. Au fond de lui même, il aurait voulu lui crier qu'en effet, elle était le problème à tout ce mal, mais il ne pouvait le lui avouer clairement. Mine de rien, il s'était attaché à elle, mais pas au point de l'aimer comme un nain aime une naine... Il appréciait sa compagnie et se démenait très bien avec elle. Aux yeux des autres, ils étaient un vrai couple ! Jeune, certes, mais semblaient être bien ensemble.

Jamais Fíli n'avait fait une démonstration en public, que ce soient dans les enlacements ou dans les baisers. Jamais. Il faisait les efforts en secret, loin des regards indiscrets. Se comporter comme ça lui avait fait croire qu'il pourrait oublier son frère, mais jamais le visage du cadet ne lui était sorti de l'esprit.

Tout le monde semblait tellement certain qu'ils formaient un couple, que sa mère se permit d'offrir à sa "belle-fille" un magnifique collier d'or qu'elle avait sorti d'un splendide **coffre** de chêne qu'elle gardait précieusement dans ses appartements. D'après ses dires, il s'agissait d'un collier qui se transmettait de belle-mère en belle-fille ou de mère en fille de la royale lignée des Durin.

Fíli n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit la jeune naine, se pavanant avec cela autour du cou, alors qu'ils se rejoignaient. Sa mère pensait-elle alors dur comme fer que sa mascarade avait fonctionné et qu'il avait pu s'amouracher de Lenkai ? Si seulement elle savait. Il se contenta donc de se tourner vers elle, ses yeux bleus aussi limpides que de l'eau, la sonda sans prononcer une parole.

— Je vois... Tu ne me parleras pas de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet. Profitons du moment présent... se contenta de répliquer le jeune nain.

Lenkai ne répliquait rien, de peur de le mettre en colère. Plus leur relation avançait, plus elle le voyait renfermé, taciturne et quelque peu grognon. Elle craignait d'être la principale fautive de son comportement et pourtant, elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas le décevoir.

— Rentrons... Il commence à faire froid ici et je ne voudrais pas te voir tomber malade, finit par dire Fíli, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, avant de tendre une main vers sa "compagne", qu'elle accepta derechef, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

oOo

**2941, Troisième Age**

Thorin, accompagné de plusieurs autres nains, avait donné réunion avec les plus anciens. Il était enfin temps pour eux de reprendre ce qui leur était dû ! Malheureusement, les plus âgés ne souhaitaient exécuter cette expédition plus que périlleuse. Mais têtu et orgueilleux comme pouvait l'être le "roi", il leur était difficile de lui faire entendre raison.

On avait autorisé Fíli et Kíli, malgré leur jeune âge, à participer au rassemblement qui avait lieu dans une des plus grandes salles de sous la montagne Bleue où ils avaient grandi. Nul ne prononçait mot, se contentant d'écouter attentivement les paroles de chacun. Tous deux étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ne se lançant que quelquefois des petits regards. Leur oncle, Thorin, entouré de Balín et Dwalín, ne pouvait en entendre davantage. Seul ou **escorté**, il irait retrouver le royaume qui lui était dû.

— Soit, et si vous vous entêtiez à vous y rendre, qui viendrait vous accompagner, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne ? questionna un nain à l'air très vieux, sa longue barbe blanche tressée et enroulée de telle sorte qu'elle ne traîne pas par terre.

— Mes compagnons ont tous été déjà trouvés, répliqua ledit Thorin, la voix grave. Et ils sont présents dans cette salle.

— Oh, et pourrions-nous savoir de qui il s'agit, exactement ?

Des mains se levèrent autour de la grande table. Si le calcul du vieux nain était exact, ils n'étaient que dix au total. Balí et Dwalín avaient levé la main. Les autres n'étaient autres que Gloín, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Oin, Dorí et Norí. Tous étaient presque, de près ou de loin, des descendants de la lignée de Durin, à l'exception des deux frères Bofur et Bombur et de leur cousin Bifur.

— Et vous comptez dompter ce maléfique Smaug avec seulement dix compagnons, ce qui avec vous, ne fera qu'onze ?! s'esclaffa le vieux nain. C'est de la pure folie !

— Mieux vaut s'y rendre, plutôt que de rester ici...

Les anciens durent capituler, non sans cesser de les mettre en garde. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était de ne révéler cette réunion et leur décision à personne. Lorsque bon nombre d'entre eux eurent quitté la grande salle, Fíli et Kíli s'approchèrent de leur oncle.

— Permettez-nous de vous accompagner, mon oncle, commença par dire Fíli, sérieux.

Thorin le darda de son regard sombre. Il le détailla, avant de répondre.

— Il en est hors de question, vous être beaucoup trop jeunes.

— Bien sûr que non ! J'ai désormais quatre-vingt-deux ans ! Vous m'avez appris l'art du combat. Je saurai me débrouiller. De plus, Kíli est un très bon archer... Nous ne vous causerions aucun souci, mon oncle, je puis vous le promettre.

— Fíli, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, rétorqua Thorin, le regardant dans les yeux. Vous êtes encore jeunes, il vous faut rester ici et continuer à avancer, à évoluer. Comment expliqueras-tu à ta mère que tu t'absenteras pendant des semaines, voire des mois ?

Kíli, qui n'avait alors pas ouvert la bouche, reprit :

— Je pense qu'elle comprendra. Elle sait ce que l'on vaut.

— Et même si c'était le cas ? Fíli, n'es-tu pas avec la fille de l'amie de ta mère ? Que penserait-elle si elle apprenait que tu partais sans pouvoir lui promettre de revenir ?

Le cadet des fils se tourna brusquement vers son frère, attendant sa réponse.

— Elle comprendra très bien ma décision... Que je ne lâcherai pas.

— Je vois... souffla le plus ancien, fermant les yeux. Je n'aurai donc qu'une chose à dire... Je ne t'autorise que toi à venir avec nous.

— Mais... ! commencèrent par crier les deux frères.

— Et seule sera ma réponse, reprit Thorin, le regard sévère.

Dépités, ils regardèrent leur oncle partir.

— Il ne peut pas ne pas nous accepter tous les deux ! s'écria Fíli, la rage le prenant de toute part. Il n'a pas le droit de nous séparer de la sorte !

Son petit frère, les lèvres serrées, ne pipa mot, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

— Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, je vais lui faire entendre raison, et te permettre de nous **escorter** jusqu'à Erebor. Je te dois bien ça... finit-il par dire, la tête tournée sur le côté.

— Si tu penses pouvoir changer quelque chose... Alors essaye.

Fíli repartit donc seul retrouver son oncle. Il ne voulait pas partir sans son frère, cela lui était inconcevable. Il le trouva en compagnie de sa mère, semblant être en pleine conversation.

— Mon fils ! s'écria Dís lorsqu'elle aperçut celui-ci arriver à grands pas. Ton oncle m'a tout expliqué. Es-tu sûr de vouloir te rendre là-bas ?

L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux.

— Plus que sûr, murmura-t-il, sans quitter Thorin du regard. Je venais pour vous parler, mon oncle.

— C'est à propos de ton frère ? Je devais m'en douter, répliqua-t-il, un sourire fin ornant ses lèvres, les yeux fermés, comme exaspéré par le caractère borné de son neveu.

— En effet. Il est hors de question qu'on soit séparés. Laissez-le venir, je promets de toujours veiller sur lui.

Dís regardait désormais à tour de rôle son frère et son fils. Thorin avait refusé que Kíli ne les accompagne ?

— Je pense que tu te doutes de mon avis là-dessus, Fíli.

— Entre autres. Vous pensez qu'il est jeune, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons que cinq ans de différence ! Il est sans doute plus fort que d'autres nains plus âgés que lui ou moi. Réfléchissez.

Thorin lança un regard en direction de sa sœur, comme attendant une réponse de sa part, mais il n'en fut rien.

— Je sais qu'il est difficile de vous séparer de plus d'une lieue l'un de l'autre. Mais penses-tu sincèrement qu'il a l'âge de nous accompagner ? Même Gimli, le fils de Gloín ne fut pas autorisé ne serait-ce qu'à assister à la réunion. Toi-même tu es trop jeune. Tu es mon neveu...

— Kíli est également votre neveu aux dernières nouvelles.

— Dís, autorises-tu tes deux fils à m'accompagner ?

Il était rare que Thorin demande l'avis de sa sœur lorsqu'il s'agissait de missions comme il allait s'ensuivre. D'un côté, elle ne voulait voir ses deux fils s'éloigner d'elle. De plus, n'avait-ce pas été son but de les éloigner un peu l'un de l'autre ? Mais devant le regard azur de son fils aîné elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle les avait fait trop longtemps souffrir. Son fils ne partirait pas sans son frère et elle était sûre qu'il ferait tout pour retarder la reconquête d'Erebor.

"_Voici le plus dur et douloureux choix de ta vie, Dís_..." pensa-t-elle.

— Accorde-leur ce privilège, mon frère, finit-elle par dire. Ce sont tes neveux et ils savent se battre. Laisse-les t'accompagner...

Thorin et Fíli semblaient ne pas en croire leurs oreilles et pourtant. Dís avait donné son approbation pour que ses fils partent avec leur oncle.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit alors le nain à la crinière noire, les bras croisés, sans ajouter un mot.

oOo

Ils étaient partis. Ils l'avaient laissée seule et démunie face à l'inquiétude et le chagrin. Pourtant, devant eux, elle avait tenté et - pensait-elle - réussi à leur montrer qu'elle était de tout cœur avec eux. Elle ne doutait pas de leur bravoure, de leur courage... Mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir laissé partir une partie d'elle avec eux.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rongée par les remords. Elle avait accepté que ses fils, ses deux seuls enfants, suivent son dernier frère. Elle ne voulait pas penser à un quelconque malheur, mais elle ne parvenait pas à extérioriser toutes ses craintes de perdre ne serait-ce que l'un des trois. Ils étaient sa seule et unique famille.

Bien entendu, tout son peuple était sa famille, mais de la lignée directement liée des Durin, ils étaient les seuls.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, elle n'avait pas oublié de baiser la joue de ses fils tout en les serrant dans ses bras. Ces signes de tendresse étaient souvent incongrus, surtout devant d'autres personnes, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle ne s'était pas doutée, en cet instant, qu'elle voyait ses fils et son frère pour la dernière fois.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, eut droit au même sort que Fíli et Kíli. Plus pudique et moins expansif, mais tout aussi débordant d'affection.

— Soyez prudents tous, avait-elle dit à l'adresse des trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient, avant ce moment, dans sa vie.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, mère, avait alors cru bon de dire Fíli. Je surveillerai Kíli.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas besoin de me materner ! avait répliqué avec véhémence ledit Kíli, frappé dans sa fierté. Je ne suis pas un enfant.

Dís avait souri devant leurs chamailleries, pensant qu'elle ne les entendrait plus avant un long moment. Thorin avait regardé ses neveux sans montrer aucun signe d'émotion. Il était redevenu le meneur qu'il avait été autrefois.

Les deux plus jeunes de l'expédition s'étaient encore lancés des piques à faire pâlir leur pauvre mère, qui avait entrepris de leur mettre une claque sur chacune de leur tête, amenant des rires des autres et des grognements de la part des malheureux concernés.

— Mère, pensez à réconforter Lenkai... avait alors murmuré Fíli à l'oreille de Dís. Je doute fort qu'elle s'en remette...

— Je m'en chargerai.

La jeune naine n'avait supporté d'apprendre que l'homme qu'elle aimait s'en allait pour plusieurs mois en expédition dont elle ne connaissait ni le but, ni la fin. Elle avait tenté de le dissuader d'y aller, mais le jeune nain n'avait bronché et était resté ferme sur sa décision. Depuis, il ne l'avait pas revue.

C'avait alors été les adieux les plus douloureux que Dís avait eu à faire. Elle s'était montrée forte, notamment pour ne pas craquer. C'était alors désormais seule, qu'elle laissait couler son chagrin. Elle n'avait pas voulu être vue des autres et s'était alors réfugiée chez elle, ne sortant que quand c'était nécessaire.

Elle voyait le temps passer à une vitesse tellement lente qu'elle se demandait quand ils reviendraient, triomphants, informant à tous qu'ils avaient réussi leur quête. Chaque jour, elle venait aux nouvelles vers les plus anciens, mais jamais aucun ne révéla quoique ce soit, informant qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle, faute de renseignements et de contacts. Mais elle ne désespérait pas.

Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'ils reviendraient, que ses fils auraient appris et acquis plus de maturité. Ce dont elle ne doutait pas, c'était qu'eux-mêmes pensaient la même chose.

oOo

Le bruit des flèches qui fusaient de toutes parts dans leur sillon, les bruits de lames fendant l'air... La bataille faisait rage depuis plusieurs heures déjà et Fíli avait l'impression que plus ça allait, plus il y avait d'ennemis. Les gobelins et les wargs ne cessaient de venir en surnombre, détruisant tout homme, tout elfe et tout nain qui pouvaient se trouver sur leur chemin.

— Kíli ! s'écria-t-il alors, voyant son frère peiner avec trois ennemis en même temps.

Les cadavres jonchaient déjà le sol et l'odeur nauséabonde qu'ils dégageaient déjà les empêchait à peine de respirer. Il n'avait plus Thorin en vue et ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Voilà quelques jours qu'ils avaient récupéré Erebor, enfin... Et pourtant, les voilà qui se battaient contre les forces ennemies aux côtés des Hommes du Lac, des Elfes de Mirkwood et des nains des Collines de Fer.

Pourtant, Fíli eut la désagréable impression qu'ils étaient perdants. Accourant vers son frère, ses deux épées tranchant quiconque le barricadait, il arriva enfin auprès de son frère pour lui prêter main forte.

— Merci, répliqua alors Kíli, après avoir planté une flèche bien placée entre les deux yeux d'un gobelin. J'avais besoin d'aide.

— Quand je disais à notre mère que je te protégerais, je ne plaisantais pas ! dit d'une voix forte Fíli, lançant son épée de gauche sur un Wargs qui fonçait sur eux.

Kíli émit un petit ricanement, suivi d'un sourire. Pendant leur trajet jusqu'à Erebor, ils s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés, au plus grand bonheur de chacun. Jamais l'aîné ne parla de sa relation avec la jeune naine et jamais Kíli ne posa de question sur le sujet. Il ne savait pas si son frère avait des sentiments réels pour Lenkai et même si c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Ils combattaient de nouveau ensemble, s'aidant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. La peur n'était une exception et prenait à grands pas tout leur être. Ils s'inquiétaient l'un pour l'autre et dès que l'un pouvait, il jetait des regards, voir si l'autre n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

— Fíli ! s'écria le plus jeune. Thorin est là !

— Où ça ?

Son cadet eut tout juste le temps de lui montrer l'endroit où se trouvait leur oncle. Il était en bien piètre état. Des balafres se voyaient un peu partout sur son visage ou sur le corps, certains endroits très touchés. Il tentait avec force de contrer ses adversaires, mais si personne n'allait lui porter secours, ses neveux savaient ce qu'il adviendrait.

A une vitesse fulgurante, Fíli courrait en direction du roi sous la montagne, suivi de près par son frère. Ils devaient le protéger. Il était le roi après tout et leur oncle. Ce fut sans réfléchir qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le frère de leur mère. Celui-ci, à bout de force, tomba, genoux en premier au sol. Son souffle était saccadé et ses forces le perdaient.

— Allez-vous-en, idiots, réussit-il tout de même à souffler.

— Il en est hors de question ! cria Kíli, bandant son arc et tirant adroitement une flèche sur un wargs. Allez plus loin, ici, vous n'êtes plus d'aucune utilité !

— Et c'est mon neveu qui me dit ça ? répliqua Thorin, levant ses yeux vers le plus jeune.

Il n'en ajouta pas plus, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Aucun ennemi ne les atteindrait pour le moment, s'étant décalés du champ de bataille. Ce fut alors que vint en courant un homme qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Beorn, un humain qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré durant leurs périples. Pas peu content de le voir, l'aîné des deux frères demanda au nouvel arrivant de garder éloigné leur oncle avant de reprendre les armes et de se jeter dans la mêlée. Mais trop confiant de savoir leur oncle en danger, Kíli ne faisait pas attention à l'ennemi derrière lui et une lance lui fut envoyée. Dans un cri de stupeur et les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait encore ce frère qu'il aimait tant.

— Fíli... appela-t-il lentement et doucement, ses yeux ne lâchant pas son frère.

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre, trop absorbé par son combat. C'est alors que Kíli, d'un pas traînant, s'approchait de son frère, une main sur la lance qui le transperçait. Son souffle était haché et ses yeux semblaient se voiler d'une fine pellicule blanche. La froideur le prenait de toute part. Il ne voulait pas partir maintenant, il voulait parler une dernière fois à son frère, lui dire ce qu'il aurait voulu lui avouer il y a longtemps.

— Fíli... répéta-t-il.

Après avoir tranché la gorge d'un gobelin, les yeux comme fous, les cheveux virevoltants autour de son visage blême, il crut hurler lorsqu'il perçut son frère, le corps en sang. Ce fut lorsqu'un gobelin s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup plus fatal, qu'il se mit en travers de l'épée et de son petit frère.

Le liquide poisseux sortait de sa bouche et un horrible gargouillement s'échappait de sa gorge. Mais dans un ultime effort, il parvint à lancer son épée, qui vint se planter dans le thorax de son assaillant. Voyant son ennemi s'écrouler face à lui, il sentit alors derrière lui un poids tomber lourdement au sol. Kíli n'avait pas tenu debout et tenait la lance qui le transperçait. Le souffle saccadé et rauque, l'aîné des deux se laissa alors tomber également auprès de son petit frère.

Ils étaient proches, vraiment trop proches. Fíli entreprit alors de lever sa main et de la poser délicatement sur la joue de son frère. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, mais des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur sa peau devenue de plus en plus froide.

— J'ai pas réussi... à te protéger... murmura-t-il, l'air lui manquant.

Kíli avait les yeux fortement fermés, la bouche ouverte recherchant sa respiration. Il faisait non de la tête, signifiant à son frère qu'il n'y était pour rien.

— Bien sûr que si... J'avais promis à notre mère que nous reviendrions vivants... Certes, peut-être pas en bonne santé, mais vivants tout de même... J'ai failli à ma tâche de fils... mais aussi de grand frère.

— Ferme un peu ton clapet, Fíli... chuchota avec difficulté le cadet. C'est moi qui n'ai pas fait attention...

Un fin sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du nain blond. Ce fut alors que dans un ultime effort surhumain, il se redressa sur ses coudes et se mit quasiment au-dessus de son petit frère qu'il chérissait tant.

— Sache une chose Kíli... dit-il tout bas.

Les combats à côté qui faisaient rage, semblaient ne même pas les atteindre. C'était comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un autre endroit, à des lieues d'ici, de ce champ de bataille où ils allaient mourir tous deux.

— Je suis peut-être ton frère... Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je savais une chose... Tu m'entends ? Une seule... C'était de te protéger...

A l'entente de ces paroles, le plus jeune entrouvrit les yeux, brillants.

— Tu peux pleurer, tu sais ? dit Fíli, posant deux doigts au coin de ses yeux. Après tout, je suis un bien piètre grand frère. Même pas capable de venir à bout de nos ennemis pour ne serait-ce que te protéger.

En disant cela, des larmes avaient, bien malgré lui, coulé et fini leur chemin dans sa barbe blonde. Plus aucune parole ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche désormais. La mort le prenait de toute part. Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il espérait que leur oncle survivrait tout de même. Kíli semblait partir plus rapidement que lui, une grande quantité de sang s'écoulant de ses blessures. Bientôt, ils seraient là, baignant dedans. Ce sang qu'ils avaient en commun et pourtant, Fíli ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de ne jamais avoir révélé ses véritables pensées, ses véritables sentiments. Il regrettait également de ne jamais avoir avoué à son frère qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Lenkai.

Juste avant de partir pour de bon, il fit une chose qu'il s'était promis à tout jamais de ne pas faire, il s'abaissa devant le visage éteint de frère avant d'y déposer un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Non, décidément, il ne pourrait jamais aller plus loin... Son frère n'était plus. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait vraiment penser avant de partir lui aussi, était ceci :

— Je t'aime...

oOo

Elle lâcha l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans les mains, sous le coup de la surprise. Immobile, paralysée, stupéfaite, elle ne savait que dire devant la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Les larmes coulaient malgré elle, les lèvres et les mains tremblant. Le morceau de tissu qu'elle avait alors dans l'autre main, avait suivi les morceaux de verre, éparpillés ici et là sur le sol aux dalles de pierre.

— Dame Dís... murmura Balín, le regard empli de tristesse. Ne leur en voulez pas. Ils sont tous trois morts pour protéger quelque chose.

— Je suis seule...

Les sanglots la prenaient de toute part. Elle jura sur Aulë qu'elle se fichait que quelqu'un la voie pleurer comme cela. Le poids de la mort de ses deux uniques fils et de son frère était beaucoup trop béant pour être pansé encore maintenant. Elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir se relever. Elle avait eu vent de leur exploit de la reprise d'Erebor, mais elle ne se doutait absolument pas que cela finirait en bataille.

Son frère était mort à la suite de ses innombrables blessures. Il ne fut pas rapatrié ici, vers la montagne Bleue, mais était resté sous la montagne dite solitaire. Ses fils avaient eu droit au même sort, enterrés aux côtés de leur oncle, loin de leur mère. Mais elle se promettait de venir s'y recueillir si elle le pouvait. Ils avaient eu tous trois droit aux honneurs.

Quels parents aimeraient survirent à leurs enfants ? Personne... Il y avait une chose dont elle voulait en revanche être sûre, c'était de savoir si ses fils étaient morts l'un à côté de l'autre ?

— Oui, Dame Dís, répondit alors le vieux nain après la question de la mère esseulée. Ils ont été retrouvés l'un à côté de l'autre. Thorin avait été mis à l'écart. D'après les dires d'un ami, vos fils ont tenté de protéger leur oncle.

La douleur était encore plus lancinante. Et dire que son frère n'avait pas survécu aussi. Leur sacrifice avait donc été vain. Ils étaient si jeunes, promis à tellement de choses. Son choix lui avait été fatal. Thorin n'avait pas voulu qu'ils le suivent et elle avait contredit sa décision, laissant partir sa chair et son sang à une mort qu'elle ne doutait pas.

— Je suis une bien piètre mère... ne cessait-elle de se répéter.

— Ne dites pas cela, tenta de rassurer Balín. Vos fils sont morts en héros. Leur bravoure, elle, ne sera pas vaine.

— Sachez que je me fiche éperdument de cela... J'ai perdu la famille qui me restait.

Elle avait par le passé tenté de séparer ses deux fils, trop proches à son goût. Elle ne s'était alors jamais doutée qu'un amour, peut-être plus fort que fraternel, était présent. Lenkai avait été une partie difficile autant pour Kíli, jaloux de la jeune naine d'être aussi près de son frère, que pour Fíli, sans cesse déchiré par ses sentiments. Tout cela, jamais elle ne l'avait compris et jamais elle ne le saurait.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle dépassa Balín, ses pieds la conduisant vers l'extérieur. Elle ne croisa personne, sans doute tous endeuillés par la mort du roi et de ses neveux. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Lenkai et comment elle se sentait. Elle aurait aimé le savoir, mais ne voulait pas se rendre à ses côtés. Elle voulait pleurer ses fils et son frère seule. Arrivée dehors, l'air glacial ne la faisait même pas frémir, tellement son corps semblait ne plus rien ressentir. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle percevait les **étoiles dorées**, brillant fortement dans le ciel noir. Les larmes disparurent, laissant alors naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Une évidence lui apparut aussi claire que de l'eau de roche : elle n'était pas parvenue à les séparer et ce, même après la mort. Thorin le lui avait un jour dit, lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux seuls, la jeune sœur parlant encore de ses fils. Cette phrase qui lui revint alors en mémoire...

« _Tu ne parviendras jamais à les séparer. _»

**FIN**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voici mon OS que je présente au concours ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plu. J'ai longuement réfléchit avant de le poster ici, de peur... de paraître ridicule avec ce OS. Les avis sont les bienvenus ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom... Donc, pour ceux et celles qui s'y connaîtraient mieux, je tenais à m'excuser d'avance pour une quelconque erreur de chronologie, de vocabulaire et j'en passe. J'ai vu le film de Peter Jackson, sorti le 12 décembre 2012 et j'ai lu le livre de Tolkien. Mais je me suis librement permise de faire un peu "n'importe quoi"...

Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, j'ai une légère préférence pour Fíli... Une grosse préférence même ! (Beaucoup sont sur Kíli...). Depuis le film avec Dean O'Gorman qui le joue, il est juste magnifique ! Certains mots que je devais utiliser reviennent peut-être deux fois. C'était pour montrer que pour deux contextes différents, ils pouvaient avoir leur place.

Alors où est la romance, le couple ? J'ai dû inventer un OC pour ça ! Au départ, je ne voulais que me baser sur des liens purement familiaux... J'avais déjà attaqué le OS, et boum ! Donc j'invente le OC pour un semblant de couple, à sens unique. Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué ? Le réel couple, du moins la véritable romance provient des deux frères. En effet, c'est tabou, c'est immoral... Voyez cela comme vous voulez. Les deux avaient chacun des sentiments plus qu'étranges l'un pour l'autre et aucun des deux ne sait que le deuxième ressent les mêmes choses. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose qui ne puisse pas choquer ! Je pense respecter la trame tragique. Ils meurent tous deux, sans réussir ne serait-ce qu'à sauver leur oncle qui tombe également, mais aussi à se sauver mutuellement. La promesse que fait Fíli à sa mère ne sera donc pas tenue.

Mais le pire, c'est que pour eux, c'est innocent. Ils pensaient juste être deux frères plus proches que les autres sans penser à faire quelque chose de mauvais... Donc je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de l'inceste parce que même si Fíli lui dit "je t'aime"... Bah, je pense qu'il en a tous les droits, non ? C'était son petit frère après tout.

Dís... Personnage très peu connu et très peu utilisé dans les fan-fictions, tout simplement parce qu'on entend parler d'elle que par le décès et la bravoure de ses fils ! Je voulais l'exploiter un peu plus, de mon point de vue. Dans ce OS, elle semble contradictoire... Elle aime ses fils, c'est indéniable. Elle se doute de leur rapprochement sans mettre la main sur leurs vrais sentiments et tente de les séparer. Elle y parvient pendant un court moment avant d'accepter qu'ils ne partent avec leur oncle ! Au final, tout lui retombe dessus. D'une part, elle ne saura jamais à quoi pensaient vraiment ses fils. De deux, elle les perd en même temps. Et pour couronner le tout, elle ne parvient pas à les séparer ! Le titre et la dernière phrase veulent tout dire !

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! En espérant vous avoir émerveillé ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

Grand remerciement à Mitsuki, ma correctrice qui a prit soin de corriger mon One-Shot ! Pour ses conseils et son avis positif sur mon écrit (bon, je ne vais pas parler des fautes, hein? On va s'en passer !).

**Plus** :

* Dans ma liste, je dois utiliser le mot "bistrot"... Alors, sauf erreur de ma part, je doute fort qu'à l'époque de Hobbit, SDA ou bien avant, ce mot existait... C'est pourquoi, d'une manière assez comique, Fíli s'occupe de détourner le mot avec l'emploi du synonyme qui est "taverne". Plus approprié je pense pour le contexte... Navrée si ce mot peut déranger certains d'entre vous.

OS commencé le 27 janvier 2013 et fini le 11 février 2013. Je l'es écrit sans m'inspirer d'un autre OS... Si certains passages vous sembles déjà "connus", j'en suis désolée d'avance !

Pour celles et ceux qui trouvent que la relation entre Fíli et Kíli est trop... platonique, je pense faire une petit suite, assez différente, qui raconterait un passage dans l'histoire du OS... Sans doute du point de vue de Fíli avec un rêve ou je ne sais pas... Bref, si ce n'est pas clair, c'est normal ! Je ne sais pas moi même ce que je veux faire exactement !

Les deux personnages principaux sont Dís et Fíli. Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que je me base surtout sur les deux, bien que Kíli soit présent !

Le personnages OC à un prénom... pourrit ! Oui, je n'ai pas fait de recherches pour qu'elle ai un prénom de "naine" ! Désolée...

PS : si il y a trace de crochet avec des [Align/] et j'en passe, euh, c'est que j'ai zappé de les enlever...


End file.
